Shadows
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Celebi suffers in the hands of Sableye, her boyfriend. However, Grovyle is willing to help her. Rendshipping and Anti-DarkenedLightshipping


**Shadows**

**(This is my first song-fic. It's inspired by a video by LoveandHeartbreak with the same name. Enjoy.)**

**Pairings: **Rendshipping (Grovyle/Celebi) and Anti-DarkenedLightShipping (Celebi/Sableye)

Celebi looked outside her bedroom window to see that the sun was slowly setting. "I should get some sleep." Celebi said to herself. As she closed her eyes, she remembered when she saw her friend, Grovyle earlier.

_He noticed that she looked surprisingly upset and went to see her. "Celebi?" Grovyle asked. Celebi looked up to see Grovyle and smiled. "Hi, Grovyle. What's going on?" she asked. Grovyle came over and sat down next to her._

"_I noticed that you were upset before. Are you all right?" Grovyle asked. Surprised, Celebi smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay, Grovyle." she responded. Although confused, Grovyle smiled with understanding._

_Sunset_

_I close my eyes_

_I pretend everything's all right_

But inside, Celebi knew she wasn't all right. She never told anyone, but she suffered inside. It was because of her boyfriend, Sableye. He mistreated and abused her and she had no idea why he did this. Because of this, she kept her feelings; her anger and her sadness inside so that no-one saw. But she knew that she couldn't pretend forever, but she felt like she didn't have a choice.

_Drowning in anger_

_From all these lies_

_I can't pretend everything's all right_

She didn't want to suffer like this forever. Celebi wanted someone who understood her and treated her like she really mattered. "I need an escape from this." Celebi sighed. She didn't want to fall into an endless pit of despair; she wanted to be brought out of it.

_Please don't let me fall forever_

_Can you tell me it's over?_

As much as she hated Sableye with all her life, Celebi couldn't bring herself to leave him. If she did that, it meant that she would be left all alone with no one else to turn to. No matter what he did to her, Celebi knew she would continue to love him. Besides, who else did she have to turn to, when she was hopeless?

_There's a hate inside of me_

_Like some kind of master_

_I tried to save you_

_But I can't find the answer_

_I'm holding onto you_

_I'll never let go_

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

If there was one thing Grovyle couldn't stand, it was seeing Celebi suffer like this. He wasn't able to stand seeing his one friend be abused and mistreated like this; Celebi was really important to him and he couldn't bear seeing anything bad happen to her. But Sableye had blinded her, and she was unable to see who really mattered to her. As well, Grovyle had a girlfriend himself; Jirachi. And she didn't think that Celebi meant anything at all.

_Caught in the darkness_

_I go blind_

_But can you help me find my way out?_

He knew that no-one knew what Celebi experienced; she kept her suffering to herself. But, he figured that he was the one who could bring Celebi out of what she was suffering. So, he headed over to where Jirachi was. "Jirachi, I decided on something. I'm going to help Celebi move on from what she's going through." Grovyle explained.

_Nobody hears me_

_I suffer the silence_

_Can you tell me it's over now?_

Jirachi looked up at Grovyle with a look of annoyance. "Her again? Grovyle, what is it with you and Celebi? She does not mean anything; I would think that you would know that by now." Jirachi said. Right then and there, after hearing that, Grovyle could not contain his anger any longer. He had enough of Jirachi and her untrue statements about Celebi.

_There's a hate inside of me_

_Like some kind of master_

_I tried to save you_

_But I can't find the answer_

"I think you're the one who can't understand, Jirachi! Celebi suffers and she is unable to tell anyone because she believes she will be left alone. But I know how she feels; I think I'm the one who can change things for her. But I can't stand that you're the one who can't see that! Unless you are able to understand, I don't ever want to see you again, Jirachi!" Grovyle shouted, and ran out of her house in an instant. 'Your suffering ends now, Celebi.' Grovyle said as he ran to find her.

_I'm holding onto you_

_I'll never let go_

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

Grovyle couldn't remember how long he had been running, but he was surprised when he stopped to find himself in the woods. "Celebi, where are you?" he asked. But then, he could hear sobbing nearby. "That must be her." Grovyle said to himself. He looked to see Celebi sitting against a tree, letting out her emotions.

"Celebi?" Grovyle asked. Celebi slowly looked up to see Grovyle looking on at her, concerned. "What are you doing here, Grovyle?" Celebi asked, wiping her tears away. "I came looking for you, Celebi. Why are you here?" Grovyle asked as he sat down next to Celebi.

"I finally left Sableye, Grovyle. I wasn't able to stand his abuse any longer, and I told him that I was leaving. But he didn't care in the least. What am I going to do, Grovyle? Isn't there one person who cares for me?" Celebi asked, clearly devastated. Grovyle could see that she was very upset. He decided that this was his time; he was going to be there for Celebi, and never leave her out of his sight.

"There is someone who cares for you, Celebi. That... is me." Grovyle said. Celebi looked up at him, surprised. "What do you mean? Don't you have Jirachi?" she asked.

_I'm holding onto you..._

_I'm holding onto you..._

"Yeah, but she doesn't matter anything to me. Not like you do, Celebi. Besides, she doesn't care at all about you like I do. I've seen what you've been through, and I couldn't stand it. I found myself unable to see you suffering like you were, and I wanted to see you happy again, like you can be now." Grovyle explained. Celebi's sadness quickly started to change into happiness, as she understood what Grovyle was telling her.

_There's a hate inside of me_

_Like some kind of master_

_I tried to save you_

_But I can't find the answer_

"Really?" Celebi asked, amazed. "Yes, and I want to say only one thing. The one for you has been there the entire time; that was me. I have always cared for you, Celebi, and I have waited until that day that you would see that you were better off with a friend who cares for you instead of a lover who treats you like you're nothing. I don't know if you're willing to believe me, but... I love you, Celebi. I've always loved you." Grovyle explained.

_I'm holding onto you_

_I'll never let go_

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

"I love you too, Grovyle. But I was never able to see that, until now." Celebi smiled. With that, the two both embraced close. Grovyle felt happy that Celebi was free and with someone who would truly care for her. Celebi was so glad she could now be with the one that really mattered to her. They weren't going to be separated now, because they finally found each other.


End file.
